Marceline's Plan
by crowdedinmysky
Summary: The entire Candy Kingdom is fast asleep. Well, all except for one seductive Vampire Queen. Marcy has a secret plan for Bonnie: one that involves spells, submission, and suppressed desire. Femdom, Marceline/Bubblegum.


**Author's Note: This is a rewrite and republish of a story I put out around a year and a half ago under a different account. I deleted it and had no other copies, so the basic plot points of this story are only what I can remember. It's pretty similar, but it's not identical. **

If you had been visiting the Candy Kingdom that night, strolling through the brightly colored streets by the light of the moon, you would have noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The candy people were all tucked in their beds, safe and sound, and the Gumball Guardians kept vigilant watch over the kingdom. It was a normal night, quiet and peaceful. However, if you had by chance wandered below the Princess's tower, and decided to look up, you would have seen something quite unusual.

Marceline's pale body was pumping out adrenaline, her heart racing at the thought of what she was about to do. She hovered near Bonnie's bedroom window, making sure not to cast shadows inside the room. The wind gently blew her body back and forth, lifting her hair around her face. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

Marcy steeled her nerves, mustering up every ounce of confidence she had in her. It was going to take a fucking _lot _of it to put into action what she had in mind. Her plan was complicated and risky, but the reward was enough to tempt anyone. Every step had to be flawless, or it would all fall apart. _It'll be worth it, _ she told herself. _Stay calm and do what you planned, and it'll all pay off. _

Taking a deep breath and holding it in her lungs, Marcy drifted into Bonnie's open window, silhouetting herself against the moonlit sky. She peered at the princess, praying that she wouldn't be awake and call for her royal guards. Not that Marcy couldn't take them, but she would prefer not to. Too much hassle. She could see that Bonnie was fast asleep, snoring in her bubblegum-pink bed. Marcy snickered. _She always was a snorer. _

Marcy sat on the floor and closed her eyes. _Step one. _Concentrating, she furrowed her eyebrows and drew her legs up to her torso. She started mumbling a chant, so low that her voice was almost inaudible. As she chanted, her volume rose until it was at her normal speaking level. Marcy could feel the power welling in the room, and she knew the incantation was working. She felt that she had lifted off the floor, and she was sitting on nothing. A strange glow seemed to fill the room. She kept chanting, increasing the pace, faster and faster, rising in pitch, until Bonnie bolted upright in her bed. Marcy's voice cut off, and she froze in place. _Shitshitshit._ Had Bonnie woken up?

"I am yours to command," Bonnie said, in a monotone, robotic voice. Marcy sighed in relief, surprised that her spell had actually worked. She had half-expected Bonnie to wake up, lock her up in a dungeon, and throw away the key. She gave a breathless laugh, drifting back to the floor. _Step two. The fun part. _

Marcy drifted over to Bonnie, inspecting the princess from above. She was dressed in a modest nightgown, totally unrevealing, and, predictably, pink. _Time for Her Royal Majesty to get a new look. _"Bonnie?" Marcy called. She was startled by her own voice.

"Yes, Mistress?" Marceline's heart started beating faster at the sound of Bonnie calling her that. She realized that she could do _whatever she wanted _to Bonnie right now, no holds barred, no consequences. The thought excited her. Marcy wanted nothing more at that moment than to fill Bonnie's every hole, making her whimper and scream and beg for more. She clenched her fists, doing her utter best to restrain herself.

"Bonnie, take off all the clothes you have on right now. Put on the T-shirt I gave you." Bonnie mechanically rose from the bed and walked over to her closet. She stripped off her nightgown, exposing her taut pink breasts and round butt to Marcy. Marcy gritted her teeth. _Damn, this better work out. _

Bonnie removed the T-shirt from its hanger and slid it on, pulling it down over her stomach. She turned to Marcy. "Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Better drop those panties. I did say _all_ clothes." Bonnie slid her panties all the way down her smooth pink legs, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor. She faced Marcy, awaiting her next command.

"Lie down on the bed. Spread-eagle." Bonnie obeyed. Her extremities seemed as if they were tied to each corner of the bed with invisible rope. She looked so _delicious_, all laid out and waiting for Marcy, her bubblegum pussy exposed and glistening. Marcy bit down on her tongue, breathing deeply, and carried out the next part of her plan. She floated over to the window, then pulled a small device out of her pocket, pressing the "on" button. "Ready, Bubblegum?" She didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
